lalaloopsy406fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LalaloopsyAndMLP406
okay cool now see yu on chat if yur on that is um gotta tell ya somethin really important Go tothe fanon wiki and see what edit that user made on da founders page help me please *scared look* Hi! Can you please get the ESB wiki more active? And also who got rid of my admin rights??? LalaloopsyESB (talk) Hi Lalaloopsy406! Just wondering, are you mad at me? No offense, but I feel like nothing in my Wiki. Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 01:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Tomorrow is my birthday and everyone (except you, Jane500, Cookiez Rocker and Lalaloopsyme) is making me feel like a nothing. Your wiki is SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Cute! Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 01:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Kawaii! I'm afraid that people will still make me a nothing tomorrow, even when it's my birthday tomorrow... Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 01:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm full Filipino! Thanks for the Happy Birthday! Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 01:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Me, I have never been to any more countries. I'm only in the Philippines. Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 02:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) omg yur letting a 10 year od or however old she is that was the same one who got away with voting o multiple accountss and lying about it on here and made her admin shes just trying to make yu let her do stuff she shouldnt do omgggg she insulted me again Bold text omg she is a spoiled brat she still does the insulting and ya made her admin I just dont know yu anymore Annie Bold text I said that cuz ya thin Im evil and aliah is just the bystander um its fine now fight is over yes um why on another wiki is your name of your account is I'm too cool to care? um yeah saw ur new utuube channel awesome name :D ' ---- Bold text' PLEASE READ I really want you to bring back the message board. I hate talk pages, they always get crowded with crazy fonts and people not separating their messages and not leaving their four tildes. Please bring back the message board-I HATE TALK PAGES. LalaloopsyESB (talk) Okay ESB is being a hater gosh not everything has to be boring and just edit freaks gosh and she wants it to be exactly like that no offense but I guess I am done trusting youtubers if one becomes a hater then her best friend certainly becomes one as well oh um I don't know if she means being an insider of Taobao or relating to me because she spied in my business a lot but sure at least your lucky because no one ever trusts me nowadays so I can't trust them .......... ~AskSuzette101 n I know the new wiki but still Um Suzette I was just saying!!! If you don't like my opinion then that's fine but plz don't call me a hater I do have a lot of them for my channel I know I'm not perfect LalaloopsyESB (talk)